Perfect Assistant
by wheniwrite
Summary: What if Tony's assistant wasn't Pepper? What if Loki wasn't the bad guy? What if I tell you this is not exactly AU, but a complicated story? What if there's some secrets you can't see yet? Will you read?
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone. SO - here's the prologue to my new story. It's not exactly AU, but you'll find out yourself :) I won't say anything else, so you can make your own opinion.**

**Enjoy and leave me some comments, cause they're very important for me :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Tony Stark was in a trap.

Woman, who spent the last two months in his arms and bed, wasn't able to understand that their "relationship" is over.

"You don't love me," she cried yesterday evening.

No, Tony didn't love her. He had never said it and he had never promised love to her. He knew there are men who will promise anything to get from the woman what they want. He isn't like this. Love, marriage, "old life", "new beginning", there wasn't place in his life for these. To be honest, he had never wanted this.

But women loved him. He is smart, amusing and good looking. And, of course, he was rich. Why beading around the bush? He was probably the richest man on this word and he knew it.

It wasn't enough? The problem wasn't to find a woman, really. The problem was to get rid of her.

Tony shook his head. It wasn't nice, but it was true. Brandi wasn't exception. He tells his girlfriends that he doesn't want to plan some big future with them and they always say it's okay. But then, from some baffling reason, they start to look at him with that We-could-live-together-happily-ever-after look. And that's it – that's the end.

Only person who was helping him in these uncomfortable situations was his assistant Loki.

Loki, thought Tony with relief. What will he do without him? He was intelligent, hardworking and always on alert. He was helping him with the business but also protecting him of importunate women like Brandi. It was often, that he spoke with them instead his boss, but never said anything. And it weren't pleasant conversations.

Tony wasn't mean. Yesterday he told Loki to let Brandi into his office. He knew it was a bad idea. The only thing she wanted to say was how much she loves him and how much he doesn't.

"No," she sobbed, "you don't love me, Tony!"

Why should he lie? "No, I don't," he said and handed her a tissue. "But I really like you," he added honestly. She was crying loud and it was starting to be annoying.

He liked her and she was attractive. So, he let her into his bed... two months. God, how long has it been since I have been in relationship longer then for a month? He liked her, but wasn't able to imagine himself with only one woman for the rest of his life. Not now, not in the near future, maybe never.

He's just started to live. His father was dead and there was nobody who could stop him now. The Merchant of Death – that was mistake. But now he was an Avenger, he helps people and people like him.

This life was perfect for him.

He had friends, beautiful women, billions, Jarvis. And he had Loki.

His life was good... if you don't count Brandi.

Tony yawed and run hand through his hair.

It'd started with the tie she'd bought him and he ended it when she showed him two air tickets.

"Surprise!" she smiled. She said she's going to visit her parents this week and wants him to come with her. The tie she'd bought him started to choke him. After some weird looks and confused questions he said he doesn't want to meet with her parents. She started to cry.

Why can't be women like Loki? Life would be easier without all the tears – it would be drier.

"Mr Stark?"

He had to hurt Brandi's feelings so she would let him go. Not that he would mind at all. He could have ten like her with a snap of fingers.

"Mr Stark?"

Tony turned around. Loki stood behind him and the billionaire smiled for first that day. If every women could be like Loki...

"Yes, Loki?"

"I just wanted to say that I sent the message to director Fury."

"Good."

"He sent an e-mail. It says that he agrees and that he wants you to be on the next Avengers meeting or he would pay me vocation," Loki smiled.

"When is the next meeting?" Tony asked little bit roughly 'cause he didn't like the thought working without Loki.

"Next Monday, sir. You have nothing prearranged, so you have no excuse to not go. But there is one meeting I could put on Monday if you want."

Tony laughed a little. "No, I'll go. I wasn't on the previous three and I can't risk my assistant staying on the vocation forever, because I'm sure Fury will find a way how to do it."

Loki chuckled and looked into his text book. "Oh, and today you have dinner with Professor Xavier in the..." Tony stopped listening and was watching as Loki's lips were moving. When he caught himself he cleared his throat and smiled a little bit nervously. "Yes, thank you, Loki. You're saving me every day."

"I just do my job, Mr Stark."

"Tony, please. You can call me by my first name. How long do you work for me? A year?"

"Eleven months and twelve days," Loki smiled at him, "And Mr Stark is okay with me, but if you want me to...?"

"No," Tony said quickly, "it's your choice."

Loki was good looking. And if Tony would be honest he would admit his assistant could quit the job right away and start a carrier as a model. He had something special and his eyes were so green Tony once asked him if he wears contacts. But it didn't seem he was interest into women. They were smiling at him and he at them; however it was just a matter of politeness.

But it weren't only women who were looking at his assistant. Men also smiled at him. And Loki just acted like he didn't care. Carrier was important to him and everything else had to wait. Tony liked this about him.

"Loki, how much I paid you?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked how much I paid you."

"Eight hundred per week, Mr Stark."

"Add another hundred."

Loki smiled again. "Thank you, sir."

"No," Tony sighed, "I thank _you_, Loki."

His assistant nodded shyly. "I mean it," said Tony, "you're the best assistant I ever have."

* * *

**Well, what do you say? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter :) It's short I know, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

**Enjoy and comment as always please - you're the best :)**

* * *

**Blackbird**

Tony was sitting in his office when suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Come in, Loki. You know you don't have to knock," the billionaire said and made a face at some paper he was reading.

"Who's Loki?" asked a cheering voice.

Tony's head lift up with wide eyes. Man standing in the door was tall and handsome. Grinning in all his toothy glory at Stark.

"Oh my god – Lucas!" Tony threw the paper away and stood up. "What are you doing here?" he asked with amazement.

This guy was something like his friend. Long story short – they met at collage and slept together. Lucas broke Tony's seventeen year old heart (yes, he was young because he skipped the High school) and after that, they agreed (Lucas said) it will be better to stay as friends. They didn't see each other for two years.

"I'm in town for this week, so I decided I'll check up on my little Anthony," the blond man winked and made few steps into the room. Tony rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Don't call me that," he warned.

The other man laughed and nodded. "Could you pour a drink to old buddy? I'm thirsty," he smiled and went to sit on the black couch in the corner.

"You're not thirsty. You want my Scotch," Tony muttered but handed Lucas a glass. He watched as his _old friend_ sipped and smiled at the taste.

"So – who's Loki?" Lucas asked and winked at him again.

"He's my assistant," Tony said slowly. My little blackbird, he thought.

"He? I thought you would prefer a woman... since you're just _so good_ with them. Or are you playing for my team again?" he raised an eye brow and took another sip.

"I'm not!" Tony snapped maybe too quickly and Lucas chuckled. "Moreover I don't sleep with my employees, so it would make any difference if it's woman or man," he added angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. I know – Saint Tony Stark," his companion rolled eyes and smirked.

"Cut it, Luke! You come only to piss me off or what?" the brunet growled and suddenly wanted his _old friend_ to leave.

"Calm down, honey. Gee, you're so touchy sometimes," Lucas smirked again and staid quiet for a while. "That Loki of yours...?"

"Yes?"

"Is he tall, black hair, pale skin, long legs?" he made a short pause, "An amazing ass?" he lowered his voice and chuckled when Tony started to choke on his own Scotch.

"Yes, all that previous," he said when he was able to speak again, "And I don't look at his ass."

"Well, I did and it's totally worth killing," the blond man chuckled again and Tony froze. Lucas was rogue and Tony knew exactly what did that little sentence meant.

"Forget about him, Luke. Don't even think about it!"

"What? He's reserved or something?"

"No, he's-"

"Then I don't see any problem. You don't want him, he's probably free. And he's absolutely gorgeous," Lucas leered at Tony.

"You'll try something and they'll find your body in the woods," Tony growled angrily. Loki was too innocent for Lucas, too important. "Loki is _mine_-"

"I assure you!" suddenly an angry voice interrupted him, "that I don't belong to anyone, Mr Stark." Loki was standing in the doors – his eyes dangerous and his body tense.

"Loki, I-"

"_Loki_," Lucas purred and stood up. Tony felt sick. "It's nice to meet you officially," he smiled too brightly and raised his hand to Loki to shake. But the assistant of Tony Stark ignored it and shot him a death glare. "I don't know you, sir. And I'm not willing to change it," he snapped at Lucas.

Thank god, thought Tony.

"Oh, that's pity. I was hoping to get to know you better, Loki. My name is Lucas Frauder" Lucas was still smiling too filthy for Tony's taste.

"And why do you want to know me better?" Loki asked carefully.

"Because I would like to have a dinner with you."

"Nonsense," Tony said maybe too loud. But this was Loki, his assistant, his blackbird. "He can't go with you. He doesn't want to. He-"

"I'll gladly accept your invitation," Loki said vehemently.

"Loki, don't be stupid. Lucas doesn't want..." he bit his bottom lip. His assistant frowned at him. "Where's your rational judgement? You and this man...?"

Loki shot him even more hideous glare than he gave Lucas before and he approached to the blond man. "Shall we, Mr Frauder?"

"Lucas!" Tony growled, "try something and I'll-"

"Loki said he wants to go, Tony."

"Mr Frauder is right. You paid me, Mr Stark, but what I do in my free time is none of your business. When I want to go to dinner with someone, I'll go," he looked him in the eye, "Unless you don't want to see my dismissal?"

Loki waited for a moment. Lucas waited too. And Tony just stood there speechless. He was looking as his ex-friend was leaving with his little brave blackbird and felt something like fear in his chest.

* * *

**So, do you like it? How do you think the dinner will go? And why is Tony suddenly so protective?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! It has been long, I know :) But here's another chapter for you, so I hope you'll like it. Let me know... Love you, guys :D**

**WARNING: NO BETA-READ!**

* * *

**Morning after**

It was snowing next day and Tony was in a very bad mood. He didn't sleep all night – probably because of the amount of caffeine which he drank yesterday. Or maybe it was the dinner in the Chinese restaurant. What else could keep him awake until dawn?

Suddenly Porter with post had emerged from behind the corner. "Good morning, Mr Stark," he said cheerfully, "here's today's post."

Tony wasn't a bit curious about the post. "You're not delivering it directly?"

"I am, you see?" the boy held out his hand, and Tony reluctantly took over the letters.

"This is in charge of my assistant," he said slowly, looking at the boy suspiciously.

"Who?"

"My assistant," Tony sighed, "my secretary. He takes over the post."

"Ah, you mean Loki."

Tony got mad. "His name," he continued coldly, "is Mr Laufeyson."

"Yeah, didn't I say Loki?" the boy smirked. "Nice guy. Pretty eyes."

What does that mean? Everyone must sing odes to Loki?

"I always go directly to him, but today he has not come yet. Doors are locked."

Tony incredulous look at his watch and then back at the boy.

"What are you talking about? Mr. Laufeyson is here always from-" He took the handle. Indeed it was locked.

Tony was foaming. With a pile of newspapers, magazines and letters in hand, he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"If Loki is sick, tell him," the delivery boy began, "that Tommy says -"

Tony slammed the door without a word, walked through the office and angrily threw the letters on Loki's table. It was, as always, thoroughly cleaned. Even when he worked, everything around was clean. The computer was turned off and in the air wasn't wafting the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Tony lit up, went to his office and took off his damp coat.

Sick? Loki?

"Ha," he snored aloud.

The whole time the man worked for him, he was never ill. Yesterday he said he was not feeling too well, but it probably wasn't so bad, when he immediately went to dinner with Lucas.

"Sick," he muttered.

Instead, he slept after a night of fun. Who knows where Lucas invited him, and who knows when he returned home. Surely he had at least a glass of wine and it is uncertain if he returned home at all.

Actually, he doesn't care. What was he doing was his private matter. But he shouldn't be late. It will cost him his job. He will fire him. Tony smiled gleefully and pulled out a cell phone. But his smile froze on his lips - he didn't know his number. He had no idea where he lives. He had to look to his admission form. He didn't know anything about him.

Tony had no reason to remember the details. Before Frauder appeared, Loki was an ideal employee. Tony didn't have to deal with him. Now he was wasting time with pointlessness instead to pay attention to his own responsibilities. Thinking about where he went with Lucas, if he enjoyed it, or if he is now lying in his arms...

"Bastard," he thought.

He opened the folder under the letter L. He found his phone number written his careful handwriting. Address was there too. He doesn't live in Manhattan.

Tony tapped nervously on the table. The phone rang and rang. And-

"Good morning, Mr. Stark."

"Glad to hear that, Mr Laufeyson," he replied arrogantly... and suddenly realized that Loki's voice doesn't comes out of the handset. He was standing behind him. Slowly he hung up and turned around.

He stood in the doorway. Raven hair was covered with snowflakes.

"You're late."

"I am fully aware, sir. I'm Sorry." His voice did not include remorse. Not a bit. On the contrary, his voice was strong and austere.

"You're late because ...?"

"Trains are delayed."

"Really," Tony smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's probably because it snows, isn't it?" It amused him how Loki blushed. "Sure."

"In this case, Mr. Laufeyson, you should have known that half of the city will be delayed, or is it new to you?"

Loki bowed his head and began to dust the snow off his coat. "I know what snow in New York causes," he said quietly. He looked at him. "I'm ready for unexpected events."

"I see, ready." Tony looked at his watch. "Interesting, then, explain to me how it is possible that you are almost an hour late." He felt foolish. So what? He was the boss.

"I'm just about twenty minutes later, sir." Loki stood perfectly stiff. "I went about twenty minutes earlier than usual. Otherwise I would come even later."

"You've also got up earlier than usual?"

Loki looked up in surprise. "Pardon?"

"A simple question. I asked if you also get up earlier than you are used to."

"I don't understand what it does to do with it."

Tony either. He wanted to know if Loki set the alarm, or if he was woken by something else. Maybe Frauder. Purring in his bed. _Damn!_

Tony cleared his throat and sat down behind his desk. He reached for his schedule. The letters and numbers danced before his eyes.

"Nothing," he replied tersely.

"Of course," he heard the ice crystals in every syllable. "We need to clarify some things, Mr. Stark. My private life-"

"You already told me yesterday," Tony waved his hand dismissively. "You have mail on the table. Look, if something is urgent. Then come here, I want to dictate a letter."

Loki hesitated.

"Certainly, Mr. Stark."

The door closed. Tony looked up and put down his schedule. Certainly, Mr. Stark. As if nothing happened. As if he wasn't late. As if didn't leave with a guy who wanted just the one thing...

Tony closed his eyes.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Tony is an idiot, isn't he? Leave me a comment, thanks ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so so sorry :( It was a really long pause, but I hope you'll like this short chapter and leave me some comments so I'll find the lost inspiration.**

**Enjoy :)**

**(Oh and all mistakes are mine, so be nice please?)**

* * *

**The Pull**

Loki was right. Tony has nothing to do with his personal life. With whom he met was his thing. Unless it interfere with his work. He could normally ask if Loki enjoyed yesterday. They were practically co-workers. And thanks to Tony he met Frauder.

Tony rubbed a palm over his face. He had nothing to do with it.

The porter has been right. Loki has nice eyes. His face twitched. He wondered if also Frauder was right. About his backside. Was it really worth killing someone? He shouldn't be interested in it. This is his assistant. He worked like clockwork. Reliable for good salary. His appearance didn't have to interest him.

He was a quiet inconspicuous blackbird.

His little blackbird.

Tony turned to the window and watched the snow falling. It was childish remain angry, but he didn't want to control. And it was Loki's fault.

Loki took off his coat, properly shook the remaining snowflakes off and hung it in the closet. He sat down on chair and bent down to turn on the computer. There was no point staying angry.

Although Stark infuriated him. Everything was his fault. This amazing man didn't sleep well last night. Probably solving another of his pitiful love affairs.

"Idiot," Loki said, noticing that under his the table was a pen. Or was Stark upset because he refused to take his advice yesterday? He should listen to him. It was a terrible night. Mr. Lucas Frauder, sleazy snob, was so blinded with himself that it was a wonder that he looked at Loki at all.

The man shuddered. Horror. Frauder ordered wine, even though he didn't wish it. The way he was breathing heavily on his neck and leaning towards. Disgusting. His allusions upset even a waiter that he almost spilled coffee into Loki's lap.

Loki reached for the pen. But it was too far away, so he had to walk around the table and tried to reach it from the other side.

And this man, the villain, was Stark's friend. His oldest, dearest, best friend. That was enough. Decent men aren't friends with someone like Lucas Frauder.

That stupid pen was too far!

And Stark didn't have a right to vent anger on him. He came only about fifteen minutes later. Absolutely unaware of how many times he came earlier. Stark never said half a word. He acted as if Loki belonged to him.

"The great ruler Stark," he muttered, reaching even further. His fingertips touched the cap. "Uhh," he tried.

"Do you have a problem, Loki?"

He quickly straightened up. Stark stood in the doorway, watching him. He looked amused.

"No problem, sir," he replied swiftly. It wasn't true. His face was flushed from bending forward. Hair disobediently broke out of rubber band and a few strands overshadowed his face.

Tony frowned. "I'll help you," he said and walked over to him.

"That's not necessary. I can do-" he didn't finished. Tony grabbed him around the waist and gently pushed him away. He was just looking at the table for a while, and then simply shoved it aside.

"You looking for this?" he asked, handing Loki the pen.

"Yes, thank you," the other man said, blushing slightly.

"No problem." Tony looked like he wanted to say something. As if perhaps he wanted to apologize for his past behaviour... Not so lucky. Tony only nodded quickly and quietly closed doors behind him.

Loki sighed and looked at the post on his stool. There were some letters from SHEILD, some directly for the owner of Stark Industries and a letter from Professor Xavier.

Charles Xavier was a friend of Tony Stark, however Loki never saw him before. Of course he knew about the mutants, but Xavier was a mystery to him. How a person of such intellect can be a friend of his boss?

Sure Anthony Stark was a genius, an Avenger moreover it, but Loki always thought about him as an arrogant prick. He was so lofty and acted like the king of world. Never thought about anyone but himself and his needs. Women were like toys to him – he broke the old and wanted a new one, better, prettier and to Loki it seemed as if his boss picked more and more dumb gooses every time.

And it was okay to let his assistant take care of the weeping bundle of smudgy mascara. Loki will take care of it; he has nothing better to do. It was so exhausting. Always the same situation, always the same pleading. It was disgusting. Women were weird creatures, at least Loki thought about them in that way.

Who would want to spend their free time with some plastic doll, which has white teeth that aren't real and a tone of make-up on a face that doesn't belong to it. Women were false. So Loki closed his hear for them.

But he wasn't crazy. He liked sex and he was a fantastic lover. All his partners he was with were moaning it. No matter if he was under them or the other way. But there was no time for relationships, so he carefully picked guys that wouldn't mind it. It worked, but then Loki hit a brick wall. A brick wall with a big shining sing reading Anthony Stark.

He wasn't prepared for something like this. Just imagine, going every day to work where, behind a massive polished desk made from mahogany, sits your wet dream. Stark may be a prick, but it was the most attractive prick Loki have seen since his nineteen birthday.

It was wrong. It was wrong in so many ways, starting with the fact he was Loki's boss, but he couldn't help it. There was the strange pull. Something about Tony Stark tempted him.

Loki licked his lips and smiled craftily. In the letter from professor Xavier was an invitation. Maybe it's time to meet a new side of Tony Stark. The man stood up and with a poker face he was so used to now, knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Loki smiled for the last time and took the handle.

* * *

**So what do you say? God I hope you still like this story**

**It's hard to keep writing this horror of mine, but I hope you'll help me a little ;)**

**Well, leave a comment and some cookie (Hmm cookies...)**


End file.
